Different Worlds
by blondie1421
Summary: What if Bella wasn't a normal human. What if she met a sexy southern vampire. What if is too much to go on, yet nothing at all. Check out Bella as she goes through College and a new love life, and family. Bella/Peter
1. Chapter 1

DIFFERENT WORLDS

Pairings- Bella/Peter

Summary: Bella has always been different, not anything spectacular but more genetically. A human with multiple powers can be dangerous. The Cullen's leave before she can tell them. What happens when a sexy southern vampire runs into her, when said vampire is the brother of her ex's family?

**Chapter 1**

My life has been anything but normal. But then again, what is normal? Who knows? My parents got married at a young age and had me shortly after. About a year after I was born mom left dad. She has always been flighty. By the time I was old enough I was working and making sure the bills were paid and that we had food to eat.

Every summer I would go see dad. Charlie has never been a man to show his emotions or a man of many words, but you get to talking about sports then the man will talk your ear off nonstop. That is the one thing about him that I like, well that and the fact that I don't have to worry about anything other than being a kid.

So when mom got re-married to Phil, I took the first flight out to Washington. Middle of junior year is really not the time to be moving, but I went with it. But going with the flow is not always the best thing to do. That is the year that I met them. The Cullen's. They drew me in like a moth to a flame. And I got burned, not once but twice. Stupid mother fucker.

Anyways long story short ended up in phoenix being chased by a psychopathic vampire, costing me more damage than it was worth. But I stuck through it. Then there was the birthday party that I never wanted. All I wanted was to have a night with Edward so I could tell him something more important to me than anything else. The only major secret I actually have. Got a paper cut and Jasper attacked.

Never blamed him though, more myself. I mean I am Edward's singer, I don't think I would want to be an empath at that moment. So Edward took me for a walk three days later to tell me he was leaving. I mean I wasn't really surprised, kinda say it coming his brother did attack me. Oh well. Pussy.

When he left with me a promise I know that he can't keep, I went inside to make Charlie dinner. Oddly more chipper than I have been in a while. Well dad noticed and asked. Thought I was going to be upset about Edward leaving. Ha no.

Graduated with honors and a full scholarship to the University of Texas. Dad was more that proud, I even think that he has my acceptance letter framed in his office. But with all of the excitement out of the way, it is going to be hard. Me and Charlie have gotten closer and now I am moving to the south.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, and I am far from normal human, and this is my story.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; Next chapter if you like it. So review and tell me what you think:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Different World's**

**Song- I do not hook up- Kelly Clarkson**

**supernaturalNUT- Don't worry Bella will have a back bone in the story**

**Thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter:)**

**Chapter 2**

So today is move in day. And after the nonstop traveling down from Forks with three teenage wolves and two parents, we made it to Austin with little trouble. Oh hell who am I kidding Paul was whining when it wasn't the music he wanted or was hungry. Leah bitched at him to shut up, while I yelled at both to jump out of the fucking car. And Seth, bless his heart, was the only sane one of us.

Thankfully our parents where in the car in front of us or I'm pretty sure that Charlie would have shot us all just to have it quiet.

You see Charlie married Sue right before graduation. Every time you look at them you can see the love shinning through their eyes. So dad and I moved in with them, since they have the bigger house, and Leah and I have become inseparable ever since. Seth was the brother I always wanted, and well Paul had no one else so Dad and Sue basically adopted him. Big bad ass Paul was a sucker when woman bring him food and a nice home to live in.

We are completely crazy family, but I wouldn't have it any other way. I love them all and I would do anything for them.

So when I started packing Sue thought it would be a good idea to make a family road trip out of it. Not only for my safety from Victoria, the bitch, but because somehow it was a good idea. I don't know how but, you don't argue with mom when she gets an idea in her head.

The best part of it all though, they know me… The real me, we told them before dad asked her to marry him. That is a day I will never forget.

_**~FlashBack~**_

_We were heading down to the Clearwater's house for dinner, just like we do every Sunday, when dad asked the question._

"_So Bells, what do you think about Sue?" He started fidgeting. _

"_I like her dad, she makes you happy." I replied, trying to figure out where this is going._

"_Yeah she does." He pauses, "How would you feel if we told them the truth?" _

"_Um, I don't know dad. I mean yeah it would be nice for her to know but what if they don't take it too well?"_

"_Would you like to find out?" He asked._

"_Yeah."_

_**~End Flashback~**_

To say that they were shocked would be an understatement, but in the end Sue came over and hugged me telling, "_Being different is sometimes a good thing, and I am glad that you have decided to share this with me."_

Two weeks later and we were celebrating an engagement. But no matter how much my siblings and I fight, we have each other's backs like no other.

"AHH! Land, oh how I have missed you. Now open up and take Paul with you!" Leah bellowed once we finally stopped outside my new home.

"No just shut his whiny ass up. God you would think that turning into a giant ass wolf you would have more control over what you can do, but no he has to act like he's a fucking 12 year old again. Leah watch out he may start humping anything with a vagina." I tell her.

"HEY-" Paul starts

"What are you two going on about, it can't be that bad now can it?" Sue asked.

Leah and I start with the whole trip. I would be surprised if she even got a word we said.

"HEY! Alright now that I have your attention, Seth what happened?" Dad angrily asked.

"Well…let's just say that Paul knew all the right buttons to push with the girls and push them he did." Oh Seth you are doomed.

"Paul?" Mom, oh mom don't be fooled by his sweet puppy dog eyes, the demon is just behind them.

"Look I am sorry, I just got really bored and all they played was there crappy girly music. I mean come on at least let the guys pick for awhile but no not a chance with the music Nazis in the car." Pual explained.

"Hey!" Leah and I yell.

"Just stop, everyone. We are here to enjoy what little time we have left with Bella. Now Bella why don't you and your mother go and get your key and we will get some boxes ready to bring in, okay?" Dad the ever loving level headed man said.

With that we all took off to do as we were told. Key in hand and heading up to my new home for the year with the guys and Leah having most of the boxes in hand, my apartment looks like a jungle full of moving boxes.

~0000~

It was been a crazy week. First off the unpacking was surprisingly more fun then I thought it would be. But then again with my family nothing is ever really normal. Once everything was put where it was suppose to be Seth and Paul decided to make a fort out of the empty boxes, of course Leah and I could not, not get into it. In the end we got on teams, boys verse girls, and we started throwing the used news paper at each other.

Of course our parents had to walk in on that too.

"Ah I'm hit. I'm hit. Paul help me." Seth dramatically said. Me and Leah couldn't hold it anymore and fell on our asses laughing.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Charlie asked.

"Oh honey, let them be. They are just having some fun." Mom soothed dad. At that my friends is how the rent's got into our little game.

~0~

When Friday rolled around it was a depressing day. We all knew that it had to come to an end but this was all too real. I am really going to be on my own this time. Leah isn't going to be able to come comfort me when the nightmares come. Paul, no matter what anyone says, is a big softy and the one who laid with me when I couldn't take it anymore. Seth, my little big brother, my confidant, life is going to be weird without him around to talk to. Skype is the best thing we have now. My parents, my non-judgmental parents, going back to Washington.

I don't know when I started crying but once I looked at my family and saw that they all had tears in there eyes too, I knew it was just as hard on them as it was for me.

Hugging every one goodbye was not something I really wanted to do. It ment they were leaving for real.

"You know if you ever need me, I will be down in a heartbeat. Alright Bells? No matter what." Paul told me before he let go.

"Honey, it is going to be okay we are just a phone call away. Never forget that. I love you sweetheart." Mom said when both her and dad were hugging me.

" If anyone gives you a problem, all you got to do is give me a call." Leah, oh Leah.

"Yeah I know. And if anyone gives you any just take a swipe at them and say its from me." I replied.

"Im going to miss you so much, Bells." Seth said threw the tears.

"Oh Seth, me too brother, me too. But we can skype every chance we get. I promise." Giving me one last squeeze he lets go and heads over to the Suburban.

Seeing him like this breaks my heart. I know he hates that I am going to school so far away, but with the way the pack has been acting around me, I really had no other choice but to get the hell out of dodge. You see they blame me for Victoria being around and changing more of them. Hell sometimes I do to, but it wasn't my fault that James was killed I am just a _pathetic little human._

Seeing them give one last wave before driving off, I turn back to my apartment to try and get some sleep.

~0~

"Well Bella, it's your first night all alone. Now what are you going to do about it?" I questioned out loud. Damn I sound like I'm going crazy. Hell maybe I am.

"Wal-mart it is then. Need food anyways since it was eaten anyways." Yes, defiantly going crazy.

Getting my shoes back on and grabbing my wallet and keys I head out to my baby. Not ol' red, nah he became a part of the Chevy statues in Forks. Phil actually gave it to me as a graduation present, the only good thing either of them ever did, it's a 2009 black Dodge Ram, with 4 door extended cab. Nicest car I have ever had, and I absolutely love it.

You see Renee and Phil both disowned me when I moved in with dad. It's not like I really care, at least I am not the one taking care of the parents. Bitch.

Pulling up to into wal-mart, I get ready to shop for one and not a small army. That is going to be hard. Well here goes nothing.

~0~

I'm done, finally. Now I realize why I always shop with one of my siblings. They may as well be bottomless pits but at keast with them around I don't go back into that shack that Victoria held me in.

You see she took me while there was a bonfire and I went back to get some more drinks from home, when the next thing I know is being thrown like a sack of potatoes and flying through the air. I may be able to heal but what happened in that place, even with advanced healing, I couldn't atleast not fast enough. Paul is the one who found me though, broken and bloody, and I doubt he has let that slip to any of the pack.

When the healing finally set in, then came the scars. One day it just happened, they vanished because I didn't want anyone to see them. I am vain enough to not want anyone to see them.

I need to get my head out this darkness before it swallows me whole. Coming back to the present I unlock my doors to start putting everything in the back seat. I was almost done when the cart started rolling. _Great, even the basket wants to get away from me, _I thought. When I finally got it i turned around and ran into someone. _Just my luck_.

"I am so sor-" Looking to see who I ran into and oh my lanta, I think I just died and gone to heaven. That is until I got a better look and realized the red behind the brown in his eyes.

"Well maybe not so much anymore." I mutter. Great Mcsexy is a fucking vampire!

"It's quit alright ma'am" He replies while tipping his hat. Yes ladies, a fucking cowboy vampire, and that smile along with the accent. I am sad to admit of the wetness that pooled between my legs.

"Alright then, well I'll be going then." I roll my eyes at him.

"Ain't you gonna tell me ya' name?" He asks. Seriously?

"Are you going to kill me?"

"No." Huh. May as well, not like its going to hurt me.

"Bella." There. See that, I may have just signed my death warrant. Hell if the god of a man would take me out in the throws of passion I would die happily. _What the hell, 'throws of passion' really, Bells?_

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you ma'am. Names Peter."

* * *

><p><strong> Sorry for not updating sooner, have a couple of test I am studying for but I am tying to get some writing done in between. Review Please.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Different World**

**Chapter 3**

**I own nothing. X2, for previous chapters:)**

**Songs: Ours- Taylor Swift; Christmas Eve/Sarajevo 12/24(Instra)- Trans Siberian Orchestra  
><strong>

**BPOV**

Not really what I expected to see at a Wal-Mart, but hey who am I kidding I have seen stranger. What the hell could a vampire get at a Wal-Mart anyways? _Oh look at that apple so fresh and ripe, yes sir it is, _yeah I'm not so sure that would happen at all.

Getting home was a relief…sorta. I mean who the hell would tell some random person let alone a _vampire _their name? Especially when meeting said vampire at a _Wal-mart _of all places. Where the hell did y brain go? You would think that with everything that happened with Victoria that I would have been a little smarter, more tact, but guess not. Guess I just haven't learned. When Paul found me it was a mess, I truly thought I was going to die, but Paul got to e in time and stayed with me while I healed. He didn't even take me home, even I knew in that mindset that I was that it would have killed our parents if they had to see what I looked like at that moment. So Paul took me to dad's hunting cabin and took care of me there.

When I was strong enough to do more than just sit he taught me how to fight and defend myself with my powers. I think he thought it was his duty to help me; truthfully I am just glad that someone found me on time. But Paul and I have a special relationship because of everything we have been through together. I mean who wouldn't be, but we have more of an understanding to the whole thing that if you weren't there you wouldn't get it. Hell the pack doesn't understand it either and they tried to force us apart after a while. Didn't go so well, Paul ended up threatening to leave the pack after I shocked the hell out of Jacob. Reluctantly they accepted it, that is until College acceptance letters started coming in and when they found out I was accepted into the writing program at UT, they put us through hell. A pack of brothers don't understand the true meaning of family, especially when they treated there own the way they did.

So for me to willingly giving him my name is not something I really should have done, but damn it all to hell if I didn't want to jump his bones in the middle of the parking lot. Oh god, what would Leah say if she saw that? Oh yeah she'd rip me a new one, nothing unexpected from my dear sister. Having a family like mine you come to realize that they are the most important people to you because they are the ones that will always be there for you, through thick and thin.

So here I sit wondering what the hell I'm going to do if he ever shows up again. I mean really it's not like I can do much. I mean yeah I can shield myself so he can't come near, and I can heal pretty fast, but can you really shock a vampire? Eh who knows? Actually that would be pretty funny to watch if it worked. Hmm maybe I should tell Leah that part, she would be falling on her ass laughing so hard. Hell I would to if this wasn't the situation I am in at the moment.

"Well smart ass riddle me this, to tell or not to tell that is the real question." Hmm yes, real brain buster.

You know what for once in my life I'm not going to be the damsel in distress, I'm going to put my big girl panties on and just deal with it. Yes I am going to show them I can handle my own.

So with that thought I decided it was time to get some much needed sleep.

~0~

Class didn't start for two more weeks so instead of sitting around doing nothing in my apartment I went around town to see what there is to do. There were some mom and pop shops along with the ones that looked like they have been there for year. Thankfully I found a _Barnes and Nobles, _I spent hours in there and got an application. What could it hurt? While walking on the streets I decided that I was going to be more adventurist and go to some clubs that I found, if I ever needed to.

On my way home I decided that I was going to call Paul, hopefully he isn't on patrol. I mean the whole thing with cowboy-pire I haven't been able to figure out what the whole situation was about. And in all truth and honesty Paul would listen then get mad and then maybe give some advice before running down here, where Leah would yell the second I said it and run down here just to kick my ass. Sorry but no thank you I like my ass just fine without a bite from Leah in it. And Seth, well he doesn't need to know, he has freshman year of high school to worry about.

Ugh this is pathetic, but I really do need my big brother on this one. Yes I, Isabella Swan, am going to ask the hot headed Paul Maraz for help on my current vampire situation. Maybe not one of my better idea's but he will understand. I hope.

~0~

"So wait your telling me that you actually spoke to him?" This is the fourth time he has asked this since I told him about Peter, and if I didn't need his help/advice I would have hung up 20 minutes ago.

Irritated I say, "No Paul, I went up to him as an offering. Damn it yes Paul, okay, it was stupid I get that and that is why I called you and not Leah."

He sighs, I know he is irritated that I did this. "Look Paul I know it was dangerous, I really do, but you have to understand that my mind was not in the best of places at that moment and you are not here when I needed you to be. This is really hard to be this far away from the entire family and I am trying to adjust to it, I am just having a hard time doing that." Being independent is not my strong suit anymore, at least not with this situation.

It was quiet for a few minutes before he said something, "Okay, okay. I will be down soon."

Wait? "What?" What are you talking about Paul?

"I said I will be down soon. I know it's hard for you to accept but I am coming whether you like it or not. Plus Sam is so fucking smug that you finally left, and Seth and I had to hold Leah back, she wasn't going to hesitate to fight the alpha of his high fucking horse. Seth wasn't doing much better and neither was I. The three of us ended up getting double patrols for it. The family will understand, hell mom may even decide to make me a pack mule and pack so stuff to send for you. You know she has been knitting a lot more since we came back. It's ridiculous, we are wolves we really don't need a sweater, or a hat, or a scarf. And your classes haven't even started, can you imagine what she will be like by the time thanksgiving comes?"

Oh shit big bad ass wolves decked out with mom's knitted stuff. Ha! "Oh my god that is- hell I don't have anything for that other than it sucks to be you." I laugh out. "But seriously, I don't want you to get into trouble Paul. And what about Leah and Seth? Are you just going to up and leave without telling them? Are you even going to be going back?" Becoming slightly hysterical towards the end.

"Well ah, hmm. More trouble than I'm in, don't think its possible. Now as for the rest, do you really think I would do that? I would tell them don't worry about it. And do you really want me to leave when I haven't even got there yet?"

Guess he's right, "Sorry, my nerves are stretched thin as it is and the pack it not helping. I'm not even there and you are getting in trouble. But no, truthfully I would much rather you stay down here with me. They have enough pussy ass protectors up there, I should at least get my brother to help me out."

~0~

_I don't know how long I have been here, but it feels like and eternity. Death would be nicer compared to this. Maybe that is the point though, her torturing me to the brink of death but never fully giving in. Psh Victoria giving in would be like Santa Anna going up to Davie Crockett and having a friendly conversation. Not likely to happen._

_Days go by, but I always see her. Always. Water has become a privilege as has food. It's always cold; she took my clothes in the very beginning right before she threw me on the metal table and chained me down. My body, oh my body, I don't even want to think of what I look like now. I have become her own personal canvas, with a knife as the brush. The blood is everywhere, nausea has long since gone. There's no point, it only adds to her satisfaction. The one thing I don't want to give her._

_The cuts, starting down to my very toes all the way up to my left eye. She has scared me more then even Edward and the Cullen's leaving have ever done to me. _

_I hear the door open, I don't have the energy to open my eyes even if they are practically swollen shut. "Oh my dear Bella, look at you. You look absolutely breathtaking." Yeah I bet I do._

_This is what she does ever day right before she begins. _

_I hear her moving things around not looking forward to any thing that is to come. Next thing I know I am starting to feel some heat. Much loved heat, even if I am cold down to my very core. "I have something very special for you today my pretty." She says while I hear the clank of metal._

_I don't know what she has planed but my heart starts to race faster, the only sign of fear I actually show._

_"You see I am going to mark you. To show everyone that you are my property." She says right before I feel the white hot pain right above my right hip bone. This time I don't hold in the scream, I can't there is just to much. She branded me. Branded me as her's._

_A constant reminder of her._

_Victoria._

~0~

I woke up with my heart racing and sweat covering every inch of my body. Almost missing the extra person I have in my room.

Almost.

Getting ready to throw out my shield, I didn't have the chance to before warm arms are wrapped around me. Whispering comforting words, voice pained. The scent of the person is familiar, woodsy with a hint of spice something all man. Paul. Paul is holding me. He got here faster then I thought possible.

"Shh. I got you Bells. I'm here. Just breath please." His voice, I can hear the worry in it.

When he said that I realized that my breathing was labored. Taking a deep breath I ask him how he got it.

"I- uh- kinda heard you in here and instinct took over but don't worry I will go find you a new door." He said sounding sheepish.

Not sure I can actually say much I simply stuck with, "Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so I am sorry that it has taken me so long to write this chapter. I had everything planned but when I started typing it up it all sounded wrong and mixed up. Then I figured that Peter came to early, and then contemplated on redoing everything. But fear not I have not. Not only do I not have the time to do that, but once I figured the right way this chapter should go** **I figured that the beginning was just fine, so I hope you liked this Chapter.**

**Reviews are wonderful:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Songs; bad- the cab, falling in love at a coffee shop- Landon Pigg**

PeterPOV

"Ahhhhh.."

Walking further into the ally Rick and his buddy corner the girl so not to be seen. What they didn't know was that two people had already found them and just waiting for the perfect moment...

"Shhh.. It's gonna be alright if you just keep quiet little girl." Ronny said.

"Stop trying to play nice Ron, such a perfect girl she is." Turing back to the girl, " and such a tight little ass and perky tits. Betcha she's a virgin too. Virgin tight." He ended with a menacing laugh that chilled the girl to her bones.

"Please don't... Leave me alone...please!" She said with tears streaming down her face.

...

"Let's go sug."

...

"Hey what are you doing, can I get some?" Both Ronny and Rick look up and the new comer as the girl shake with terror at another person joining.

"What? Go away man this is nothing of your concern." Ronny said.

Pushing past the two idiots he stands in front of the girl; hands on the wall behind her on either side of her head. He leans down to take a nice long enticing sniff of her neck, placing a kiss right behind her ear. She shivers at the cool touch and just adding to the tears.

"When I tell ya' I want you to run to the end of the alley. Someone is down there and will make sure you get ya to a safe place. Alright sugar?" The man said softly to her.

Looking in the man's eyes something in her believes he's telling the truth. So with a small, almost unnoticeable, nod the man turns to talk to her two assailants.

"Now ya' have been very naughty haven't you. Two against one doesn't seem fair for the defenseless girl. Now sug I want you to leave." He looks at her nodding his head in the direction of the entrance o the alley. Turing to look she sees something but at this point she is more afraid of what's down here then where more people can see her. Hesitantly she walks around the three men and once she is a good distance from them she runs like hell to the end. Rounding the corner she runs into something..

Getting ready to scream when a hand clamps over her mouth. Looking at who has her now she feels thankful beyond relief that it's a woman." I want you to just go straight home alright sug and don't turn back. Alright?" Nodding the girl did as she was told.

Turning back to the alley she walked up to her brother taking an appreciative look at their catch of the night.

"Which one of you is Ronny?" She asked, though she already knew who was who.

"Who's askin? Ronny said.

"I want him."

"As you wish sweets." Her companion said. The both turned and lunged for the two blubbering idiots who had the unlucky chance of the two vampires in front of them.

"You think it's funny to pick on helpless and defenseless women? Hmm? I asked you a question Ronny!" Crack.

"Ahh, you broke my hand you bitch!"

"Oh honey I'm gonna do a lot more than that. This is just for all the women you've gone after." Crack.

"Ahhh."

"Char just finish him off."

"But it's fun Peter." She told him

"Come on."

"Fine." With that she grabbed her meal and bit into his neck to access the sweet nectar flowing through him.

"Better?" Peter asked.

Char wiped the corner of her mouth with her fingers before sucking the leftover off, "Yeah, I just hate men like them."

They despise of the bodies in the dumpster to their left and with a light of a couple matches they are on their way back to their house.

"What do you think they're like Pete?" Char asked her trusty yoda of a brother.

Peter walks up a wraps char in a hug, "well if they're our mates they have to be a perfect match for us, right?"

Laughing she says "You don't know do you?"

Looking wheeling while shaking his head, "Nah but I do know that they are siblings but not blood related. I also know that she is human and he is not, but not sure what he would be. Things are still a little sketchy with it all."

The big smile on her face warms Peter to his core, to see his sister the women he sacrificed a lot for and protected since from day one, to see her happy to finally find her mate. He would do anything to make sure it stayed there forever.

With a couple a tingles in the back of his neck he says "I'm going to Wal-Mart, be back in an hour."

A Perplexed char asks" what the hell are you going to Wal-Mart for?"

With a mile wide smile he answers her "my mate has car troubles." With that he was gone and on his way to help his women.

Yes there wasn't much that either sibling needed but there mates where something that couldn't keep the smile off their faces.

...

He had been sitting in his truck waiting for her to come out of the store. His little knower has yet to tell him what her name is. The only hung he truly knows is that she is going to the university of Texas and living off campus and that her brother would be coming down In The next day or two.

He couldn't figure out why he doesn't get the rest of the information, but at the moment it's not something he is really worried about because there comes his little mate right now running after her cart that has rolled away from her.

Moving quickly he comes up behind her. When she turns to look he can't seem to catch his unneeded breath. _She's stunning! _But looking again he can see the haunted look in her eyes.

He introduces himself to her; his is a gentleman after all. Bella. MMmm such a beautiful name for a stunning creature. He is so caught up in his mind that he doesn't realize that she has already gotten in her car are is ready to drive off.

_**She knows**_, Well that I already caught that part. He was talking to himself but sometimes his little know was a little too damn slow for his taste.

"Good night my mate."

**AN: So sorry it took too long to update. But I am not going to give you some half assed excuse because really there isn't a good reason I haven't updated. But I do hope yall don't give up on my stories. Hopefully I will be able to update the others soon. **

**Now I hope you like this chapter because I quite literally wrote this one on my phone on my breaks at work. **

**Reviews are always welcomed.**


End file.
